The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing (playback) circuit in a video tape recorder (VTR) and particularly to a video signal double recording and reproducing circuit which can record and reproduce the two different picture signals on one video tape simultaneously.
With society being diversified and television broadcasting stations growing in number, the number of television channels have increased, and therefore, television viewers periodically wish to watch a multiplicity of programs being broadcasted on two or more channels at the same time. Nevertheless, with a single VTR can record only those picture signals from one a single channel.